


Unsteady

by WinterSnow10



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Feeding, Fluff, Ill James, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSnow10/pseuds/WinterSnow10
Summary: Toni looks after James when the young Colombian gets a migraine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos are appreciated. Also, if you wouldn't mind leaving your top three football ships down below.

Toni opened the door with his set of keys, the apartment was in darkness, but, the German could see James curled into a ball on the couch. He was kneeling down beside the brunett when he flicked on the lamp.

"Hammie, what's wrong?", Toni asked as he ran a thumb along his cheek.

"My head hurts, everything is spinning aand my nose won't stop bleeding", James said, his voice nasely no doubt from whatever he stuck up there to stop the bleeding.

"Coffee bean, why didn't you call me. Have you had anyhing to eat?", Toni questioned as the the Colombian turned to look at him, tear tracks drying on his face.

"I don't want anything", James whispered.

"Coffee bean, you gotta eat something. If I make you some pasta, would you eat it?".

"I'll try, could you turn off the light please?", James winced.

"Okay, I'll be back in ten minutes, do you want me to run the bath?".

James nodded and Toni left a kiss on his forehead before he went to cook the pasta in the kitchen. The blond watched his boyfriend groan in pain as he held his head and Toni felt powerless. Once the pasta was cooked Toni brought it into the siting room.

He handed the bowl to James and sat down beside him.

"What am I going to do with you?", Toni joked as he played with the hair on the nape of James's neck.

"I don't know, the room isn't spinning as much, the meds must've kicked in", James sighed as he picked at the pasta.

"That's good coffee bean, so you want that bath?". Tpbi aksed after a few minutes of playing with his boyfriends hair.

"Yeah, good and hot", James mumbled as he put the half eaten pasta on the table.

"Can you eat a tiny bit more of it for me?", Toni asked as he held a fork full to the Columbians lips. 

"I don't want any more of it", James pouted, Toni kissed him gently.

"You just wait here, I'll be back in a minute", Toni kissed his nose and hairline before he left.

Toni turned the taps on, the bath was huge and it could easily fit two grown men. The jets on the side slputtered to life and soon, steam began to fill the room. Toni left the water running when he went to get James.

"C'mon Hammie, up you big koala", Toni held out his arms and Toni soon had an arm full of James Rodriguez.

Some how, Toni got him into the bathroom and managed to get both of their clothes off. He helped James into the bath before he slipped in behind him, essentially leaving James sitting on him, his nose buried in Toni's neck. The pads of Toni's fingers glided over the tanned skin of James's collar bone all the way down to his belly button.

"Hey, don't start falling asleep on me", Toni murmured before he kissed James's hair, his fingers continued to glide over the Colombians collar bone.

"M not sleeping", James replied.

"Course you're not coffee bean. Do you think the thump on the back of the head did something?", Toni asked.

"The doctor said I was fine, probably didn't help but it's not like it's anything serious. I've been there, done that", James pointed out through clenched teeth as another bout of pain radiated tthrough his head.

"Hey, hey, I need you to breath in and out, just like that, that's it",Toni said as he massaged James's forehead.

"Make it stop, please Toni, please, it hurts", James begged as tears collected in his eyes.

"I know it does Hammie, shh coffee bean", Toni comforted him.

The blond held James's head to his neck and he could feel it becoming wet. Toni kissed his hair more time than he could count, alternating with words of comfort. It took at least ten minutes before James had calmed down enough, before Toni even suggested getting out of the bath.

"How about we get you dressed and into bed?", Toni wondered and receive a nod in conformation.

Toni gently patted his skin dry and gave every inch of skin on the Columbians torso and legs a kiss. He helped James into his clothes before he carried him into their bedroom. Toni quickly threw on a pair of boxers and sweat pants before he crawled in beside James, who had silent years falling down his face.

"Do you think I'm weak?", James asked, his voice small.

"Of course I don't, I think that you are perfect, you're managing the pain. You're being strong, you aren't weak. Can I tell you a secret?", Toni asked as he snuggeled up beside the younger man, who rested his head on his shoulder.

"Yeah'" James breathed, his eyes clenched shut.

"I love you", Toni whispered as he gently dragged his fingers through James's steam dampened hair.

"I love you too, thank you for staying tonight".

"I'll always be with you Hammie always, go to sleep, I'll be right beside you when you wake up", Toni promised before he gave James a sweet kiss on the lips.


End file.
